Chaos
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Kise. Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini, Kise?


**Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot and don't take any profit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sepuluh, dan Aomine Daiki baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya semalam. Dalam bunga tidur yang samar itu, ia masih bisa mengingat banyak. Saat ada bagian Kise menangis, ia terdiam, melukai perasaan kekasihnya, dan tamparan yang menyadarkannya. Bagai kaset yang rusak, diulang terus-menerus—namun tak bosan. Semenjak kekasihnya menangis, tiap malam yang ia lewati mimpi sialan itu terus saja muncul. Membuatnya muak, hingga rasanya ia ingin meminum semua persediaan kopi di dapurnya agar ia terus terjaga. Ia tak ingin dihantui kenangan buruk itu lagi. Sudah cukup dengan kondisinya yang sekarang yang menurutnya menyedihkan dan bukan gue banget.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menyentak dirinya, dan membuat dirinya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Di sana, sang pemuda cantik yang mengaku kekasihnya datang sambil menguap. Kondisinya kali ini cukup rapi—karena sepanjang Aomine tahu—ia tak pernah melihat kekasihnya memakai pakaian rapi di pagi hari.

Tak ada sapaan yang saling terlontar, dan Kise nampak tak peduli. Ia melucuti pakaiannya yang terasa kotor dan berniat untuk tidur—lagi.

Aomine melihatnya, dan rasa amarah muncul di dadanya. Ia muak. Sungguh. Sangat muak dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya.

Pemuda virgo itu bangkit, dan mencengkeram erat lengan sang pujaan hati; memaksa untuk menatapnya.

"Dengan siapa kau melakukannya? Dengan siapa kau melakukannya, Kise?!" bentaknya.

Sang pemuda blonde meringis, lalu melepaskan cengkeraman sang kekasih. "Kau menyakitiku, Aomine_cch_i!"

"Jawab pertanyaaan, Kise!"

"Tidak! Bukan urusan Aomine_cch_i aku melakukan itu dengan siapa! Apa peduli Aomine_cch_i padaku?"

"Diam dan jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Aomine_cch_i tidak berhak melakukan ini padaku!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Aomine. Dia memang bukan tipe pria penyabar, namun ia cukup sabar dengan perilaku Kise yang seolah-olah menantangnya. Atau itu yang memang dilakukan sang kekasih; menantang dirinya.

Ia mencium bibir merah si pirang, tak peduli rontaan yang diberikan sebagai jawaban. Ciuman ini kasar, dan Kise membenci itu. Ciuman ini yang sering Aomine berikan kepadanya dulu, hingga ia menangis, dan berjanji untuk menguatkan diri. Ia mencoba menggigit bibir sang lawan, namun gagal hingga ia berhasil ditumbangkan ke ranjang. Hanya napas terengah mereka terdengar mengalun di kamar yang sepi ini. Dan seperti biasa, Aomine akan menghujaninya dengan ciuman kasar dan akhirnya bermain seks yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Sesudah menghancurkan hatinya, tubuhnya pun dihancurkan sekarang. Ia membenci Aomine Daiki. Sungguh, ia sangat pembenci pemuda yang menindihnya. Yang memberikan rasa mual, jijik sekaligus nikmat padanya. Ia benci seks kasar, namun tidak ketika Aomine yang melakukannya padanya. Dan pemikiran sintinya itu membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Pagi ini, lagi-lagi ia merasa diperkosa oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Meskipun ia diperkosa, jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa tak apa. Ia rela memberikan tubuh yang sudah hancur ini untuk diremukkan kembali.

"Sebut namaku, Kise."

"A-Aomine ... Daiki."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

"Aku membencimu, Aomine_cch_i."

Aomine kembali memangut bibir tipis sang pemilik hati.

.

.

.

Sang model memandangi langit lewat jendela kamarnya dan merokok. Benda kecil yang kaya akan zat berbahaya bagi tubuh manusia sudah akrab di bibirnya dua tahun terakhir ini. Semenjak ia frustasi, ia melarikan diri dengan benda-benda yang membuatnya nikmat sesaat.

Malam itu dingin, namun ia nampak baik-baik saja dengan keadaannya. Ia belum berpakaian setelah bermain seks dengan Aomine_cch_i, namun selimut telah menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya. Meskipun setengah telanjang, siapapun akan tergoda untuk menjamahnya. Kulit putih halus tanpa cacat itu—belum lagi otot di lengannya semakin menambah kesan seksi pada dirinya.

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk.

"Emm ... ya, aku senggang malam ini. Aku akan datang. Tunggu saja."

Panggilan terputus. Kise menghembuskan napasnya yang bercampur asap. Ada sebagian dari dirinya lelah menjalani hidup macam ini, namun sebagian dirinya juga berteriak ia pantas melakukan semua ini pada kekasihnya. Yah, mana yang benar mana yang salah Kise letih untuk berpikir. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah membersihkan diri dan menjemput kenikmatan yang sedang menantinya.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, eh, Kise?" Haizaki Shougo bertanya, lalu tertawa mengejek. "Dia pasti sangat kasar."

"Kau sangat berisik! Lakukan saja apa yang kau inginkan, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Ketika sang pemuda berkulit gelap itu datang, ia sama sekali tak menemukan manusia selain dirinya. Kise telah pergi, meninggalkan kehampaan di hatinya. Hampir tiap malam sang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu menghilang, dan Aomine tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari penyebabnya.

Penyebabnya adalah dirinya dan obsesinya terhadap seseorang yang selalu memasang wajah datar. Kuroko Tetsuya. Orang yang Aomine akui sebagai cinta pertamanya.

Kise hanya pelampiasan baginya. Si kuning berisik itu menawarkan bahunya untuk bersandar, dan Aomine mencuri kesempatan itu. Setelahnya mereka mulai berkencan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercinta, tinggal bersama dan anehnya hubungan ini bisa awet sampai bertahun-tahun. Dan Daiki pun tak cukup ambil pusing dengan keadaan ini.

Hingga suatu hari yang gelap pemuda yang ia idamkan datang padanya, memberikan hal yang selama ini ia inginkan. Menjamah tubuh Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan bayangannya selama di klub basket SMP. Mereka bercinta di ranjang yang biasa Aomine dan Kise pakai. Malam itu ia melampiaskan semua hasrat terpendamnya.

Semua itu akan baik-baik saja sampai iris madu itu melihatnya. Di pagi hari yang cerah ia melihat ranjangnya terisi oleh sosok asing. Jadi ini balasan yang ia dapat? Setelah bertahun-tahun ia berpura-pura tak tahu dan menyimpan semua rasa kesal di dadanya. Kesal saat kekasihnya menyebut nama orang lain saat mereka bercinta. Dan semua ini balasan atas rasa sabar yang ia pupuk? Ia menangis. Bahkan, dengan tangisannya yang pelan Aomine masih dapat melihatnya. Iris biru tua bertemu iris madu. Aomine kehilangan napasnya.

"...Kise?"

.

.

.

Semenjak itu Kise berubah, dan mereka semakin banyak bertengkar dan semakin menjauh—lebih tepatnya Kise lah yang menjauh. Ketika dirinya ingin minta maaf, ada alasan yang membuat kekasihnya pergi.

.

.

.

"Selalu saja Kuroko_cchi, _Kuroko_cchi,_ Kuroko_cchi_! Aku muak Aomine_cch_i!"

"Tetsu tak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

"Tidak ada? Bahkan setelah Aomine_cch_i tidur dengannya? Bagus sekali!"

.

.

.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir. Aomine mengejek dirinya sendiri karena begitu yakin dulu ia selalu tak pernah menyesali apapun semua keputusan yang telah ia buat. Bertemu dan menjalin hubungan dengan Kise. Ia tak menyesalinya. Bagaimanapun juga, si pirang itu telah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Yang ia sesali adalah mengapa setelah ia begitu bergantung kepada sang pujangga hati ia malah terperosok ke dalam jurang yang bernama godaan. Andai ia menyadarinya lebih awal, semua kejadian buruk ini tak akan menimpanya. Ia dan Kise pasti masih berbagi kasih; berciuman di pagi hari, memeluk si pirang dalam ranjangnya yang dingin. Semua perasaan memuakkan ini begitu menyiksa dirinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

Kise berhasil menyiksanya. Ini adalah balasan untuknya karena telah menyiksa dan menyia-nyiakan pemuda maniak karaoke itu.

Ini kah yang dirasakan Kise sebelumnya? Atau ... lebih dari ini? Menyadari itu, perasaan tertusuk itu semakin menyiksanya.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Kise," nasehat Kasamatsu. Pagi ini, ketika ia sedang menikmati pagi harinya yang damai, tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk, dan orang lain itu tak lain adalah juniornya.

"_Senpai_, tak bisakah kaumembiarkankau di sini? Sebentar saja," rengeknya.

"Bodoh! Aomine pasti akan mengulitiku kalau tahu kau ada di sini."

"Dia tak akan melakukannya. Percaya padaku!"

Sang pemuda yang tingginya lebih pendek dari Kise itu menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam otak Kise. Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini, Kise?

"Sampai Aomine_cchi_ menderita. Bagaimana menurutmu, _senpai?"_

"Kaulah yang menderita, Kise."

"Ya, itu mungkin benar. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo #lambaiintangan**

**Long time no see~ :D**

**Aku mau tanya, ini ratenya cocoknya ditaruh M atau T aja ya? Oke, saya bener-bener bingung #disepak untuk sementara saya taruh di M dulu, jaga-jaga. hehehe  
**

**Terima kasih sudah mampir :)**


End file.
